clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Jam 2016
The Music Jam 2016 was a party that began on November 2, 2016, and ended on November 30, 2016. It was first confirmed by Megg in-game. Free items Trivia *This was the first Music Jam since 2014, and the sixth Music Jam in total. *This was the first Music Jam to be held in November. *This was the first Music Jam to have two logos, as the old logo for Music Jams could be seen at the Back Stage. *The Night Club Rooftop returned for the first time since the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. The Casa Fiesta also returned. However, unlike the 2010–2012 Music Jams, it was located at the Dock. **The location was possibly changed due to the fact that the path leading to the Puffle Wild was located at the same spot where the Casa Fiesta could be accessed. *The songs Best Day Ever, Gotta Have a Wingman, Gonna Be Epic, Puffle Shuffle, Party In My Iggy, The Party Starts Now, Cool In The Cold, Anchors Aweigh, and You Got This were performed by Cadence and the Penguin Band at the Snow Forts. *On the Club Penguin App, the Town Center was the only room decorated, and none of the party rooms were available. *This was the only party in 2016 to not cross another month. *This was the last Music Jam/Music Party to be held in Club Penguin. Glitches *For certain players of the game, music from the Halloween Party 2016 would still be playing, and the entire Music Jam 2016 interface would be broken, rendering the party unplayable. This glitch was later fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks MusicJam Nov.png|Confirmation of the party by Megg Megg Cnfrms Casa.png|Megg confirming the Casa Fiesta's return Rooftophype.png|Megg confirming the Night Club Rooftop's return Music Jam 2016 Coffee Sneak Peek.PNG|A sneak peek of the Coffee Shop in Island Insider Music Jam 2016 Cruise Buffet Sneak Peek.PNG|A sneak peek of the Buffet in Island Insider Music Jam 2016 Cruise Bridge Sneak Peek.PNG|A sneak peek of the Bridge in Island Insider Music Jam 2016 Dock Sneak Peek.PNG|A sneak peek of the Dock in Island Insider Music Jam 2016 Pizza Sneak Peek.PNG|A sneak peek of the Pizza Parlor in Island Insider Music Jam 2016 Plaza Sneak Peek.PNG|A sneak peek of the Plaza in Island Insider Music Jam 2016 Town Sneak Peek.PNG|A sneak peek of the Town in Island Insider Screens Music Jam 2016 Homepage screen.png|The homepage and login screen Music Jam 2016 logo screen.png|The logo screen Dialogs Music Jam 2016 login 1.png Music Jam 2016 login 2.png Music Jam 2016 task 1 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 1 congrats 1.png Music Jam 2016 task 1 congrats 2.png Music Jam 2016 task 2 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 2 congrats.png Music Jam 2016 task 3 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 3 congrats.png Music Jam 2016 task 4 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 4 congrats.png Music Jam 2016 task 5 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 5 congrats.png Music Jam 2016 task 6 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 6 congrats.png Music Jam 2016 task 7 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 7 congrats.png Music Jam 2016 task 8 start.png Music Jam 2016 task 8 congrats.png Music Jam 2016 final congrats.png Rooms Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Arcade.png|Arcade Music Jam 2016 Back Stage.png|Back Stage Music Jam 2016 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2014 Beacon.png|Beacon Music Jam 2014 Bridge.png|Bridge Music Jam 2016 Buffet.png|Buffet Music Jam 2016 Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Music Jam 2016 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest SoundStudio Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Music Jam 2016 Cove.png|Cove Music Jam 2016 Dock.png|Dock Music Jam 2016 Dojo.png|Dojo Music Jam 2016 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Music Jam 2014 Engine Room.png|Engine Room Fashion Festival Epic Wave.png|Epic Wave Music Jam 2016 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Music Jam 2016 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2014 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Music Jam 2016 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2016 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2016 Limo.png|Limo Music Jam 2016 Main Stage.png|Main Stage Music Jam 2016 Mall.png|Mall The Fair 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Music Jam 2016 Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Halloween Party 2014 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Music Jam 2016 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Music Jam 2016 Plaza.png|Plaza Music Jam 2014 Pool Deck.png|Pool Deck Music Jam 2016 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof The Fair 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Music Jam 2016 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Music Jam 2014 Ship Lobby.png|Ship Lobby Music Jam 2016 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Music Jam 2016 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Music Jam 2016 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Music Jam 2016 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Music Jam 2016 Town.png|Town Emoticons Music Jam 2014 Fist Pump emoticon.gif|Fist Pump emoticon Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clap emoticon Music Jam 2014 Emoticons Cute.png|Cute emoticon Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2016 *Music Parties Category:Parties of 2016 Category:Music Jam Category:2016